Tragedy and Comedy
by scarface101
Summary: What would happen if Ghouls existed within the Elemental Nations? What if Naruto were dragged into the Ghouls hidden society? Watch as Naruti finds himself at the very center of multiple plots and conspiracies. Naruto x Harem. (Up for Adoption.)


**A/N: Recently read some Tokyo Ghoul. So I decided to write this up. Please leave lots of reviews.**

 **Chapter one: Tragedy.**

"So you want to hear a story eh? That why you're here?" asks a voice in the darkness. Then a light clicks on revealing one Naruto Uzumaki, dressed in a crimson colored business suit with black leather gloves and a black silk tie. He leans back in his chair, a cigarette between his fingers as he takes a drag from it.

"All you people already know who I am. Same character. Different stories. Different personas. Different changes in the plot. You've seen Gary Stu versions of me, crazy versions, some with a deeper and more realistic character development and so on. Some of you appreciate the changes. Others pitch a hissy fit over it. I don't really care either way. I'm just a character in a story. But still if nothing else… I think you should at least appreciate the ride. Whelp, regardless. I hope you enjoy this story of mine. Tragedy and Comedy. Two sides, same coin." The blonde ranted then snapped his fingers to turn off the lights.

"Now how to begin? Well… from the beginning I guess. I'll skip over the parts you already know about. The tragic night of my birth, the Kyuubi attack, the sad and lonely Childhood. I'll get right to where things really start getting interesting."

 **To the beginning. Konoha Academy.**

Naruto Uzumaki sat in his seat, his gaze switching to and from the sheet of paper in front of him, and then towards his classmate, Touka. During the first part of his second year, she had tutored him for awhile. She was always patient with him and his grades improved under her tutelage. Then, for no apparent reason the teachers pressured her into not tutoring him.

It was like Iruka and Mizuki were trying to deliberately sabotage him. It… was unforgivable. As soon as he became Hokage he would ensure their lives would be completely miserable. But enough about that. The real reason he kept glancing at his former tutor was because he was crushing on her. He wanted to confess his feelings and maybe ask her out.

His musings were interrupted when Iruka brought in a strange looking old man, wearing all white and carrying a suitcase of some kind. The scarred Chunin cleared his throat and announced "Today class, we shall be having a lecture on Ghouls. Mado-san here is a veteran Ghoul Hunter who has volunteered to raise awareness in our Shinobi Academy."

The aged Ghoul Hunter cleared his throat and placed his briefcase on the teacher's desk. "Good afternoon. I am Mado Kureo. Veteran Ghoul Hunter as Iruka-san explained. Now, about Ghouls. The first sightings go as far back as the Bloody Clan Wars before the founding of Shinobi villages like Konoha. Ghouls are beings who look and act like us humans.

However, they are little more than monsters. Their diet consists of human flesh. That's right. Human flesh. They cannot stomach human food because of an enzyme in their bodies. Additionally the structures of their tongues are different from ours, making food taste bad and uncomfortable to ingest.

Their bodies are also quite tough. Being several times stronger than an average human and that normal weapons such as a common kitchen knife will bend or break against their skin. It is believed that if a Ghoul were to learn certain Shinobi arts, then they could become a perpetually unstoppable force of nature. Hence why you were so carefully screened upon Academy entrance. However, this system is far from perfect since some Ghouls can slip through the cracks.

Visually, Ghouls and Humans cannot be set apart. Except by their eyes. When hungry or going for the Kill, Ghouls possess a set of Red eyes with black Sclera. Sorry to cut this short, but I have other business. Thanks for listening to my lecture on raising Ghoul Awareness. We'll continue this later." The aged man concluded then left the classroom allowing the students to leave and return home.

Naruto however stayed behind because he knew that Touka, for some odd reason always was the last to leave. He gulped hard as he got up from his seat and approached her. She looked up at him then asked him in a polite manner "Naruto-san? Is there something I can do for you?"

He fought hard against the urge to stutter as he spoke in a nervous manner "Touka-san… I like you a lot. I started crushing on you when you tutored me. Would you… consider going out with me?"

The dark haired girl blushed slightly at the sudden confession, she paused for some moments as she pondered on a response. Finally, a sad expression crossed her face as she spoke to him "Naruto… I can't accept your feelings. It isn't you. It's all me. I'm not the type of girl you think I am. I'm sorry for having to reject you, but that's the truth. I'm not the right girl for you. I hope you find your special one someday soon." With that said she planted a small kiss on his cheek as an apology to him and left without a word further.

Naruto noticed the developing tears in her eyes. He knew that she must also be in pain right now. He sighed and left the Academy with a somber expression. The blonde walked towards home, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. He thought about the Ghouls for a moment. It was terrible that both Ghouls and Humans endlessly hunted each other.

Ghouls hunted humans to live. Humans hunted Ghouls to protect themselves. It was an endless cycle. He had heard that Ghouls could survive up to a month on a single human corpse. If only there were a better way. If only there were a way to make it so that Ghouls could survive off of human food, like steaks, ramen and such other things. Then maybe it wouldn't be necessary to have Ghoul Hunters around.

If Naruto were honest he felt… sympathy for Ghouls. They were hunted down… merely for existing. Some were killers that were justly put down to end their killing sprees. But the blonde wondered if there were more out there in Konoha. Living quietly. Peacefully. Maybe they fed off of bad people to get by. That wouldn't be so bad. If Ghouls fed off the dregs of society, like murderers, rapists, and so on. The kind of people who posed just as dangerous as Ghouls themselves then… that wouldn't be so bad if they disappeared. In Naruto's mind… taking joy in killing… made you a monster. Regardless if you're human or Ghoul.

Naruto stopped for a moment, his usual route home was littered with drunkards that would always try and harass him or insult him. The blonde sighed and decided to go the long way around since he wasn't in the mood to listen to the ramblings and petty insults of drunkards.

The whiskered teen walked through various back alleyways and so on. His mind still reeling with questions about Ghouls. How were they in reality? Were there any with some sense of morals? How did the hidden ones feed without arousing suspicion?

He was so inwardly focused he took a wrong turn without realizing it… then his eyes focused enough to see a bleeding human body on the ground. Standing over him was… Touka. An arm in her hand as she chewed on it blood pooling around her mouth as she bit into the severed limb.

"T…T…Touka-san?" Naruto whimpered out without thinking. His legs tensing up. The Dark haired girl looked up in his direction, a look of absolute horror on her face as she muttered "Naruto-kun? You… you… you weren't supposed to see this. You weren't supposed to see."

Even in the darkness, he could see her crimson eyes glow slightly in the dark. Naruto knew… she was a Ghoul. He yelled out in horror and tried to turn around and run away, but Touka overtook him and grabbed him into a chokehold.

"IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! WHY YOU? OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN ALL THIS VILLAGE WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!" she screamed out as she squeezed tight, her arms cutting off the blonde's windpipe.

Naruto felt something wet on the back of his neck, was it blood, or was she crying? He couldn't tell. He had to struggle free. He tried to kick at her legs but to no avail, he tried to pull her arm away, but he couldn't even pull her arm away enough to suck in some air. His vision began to blacken as his movements grew more and more sluggish. "Shhhhhh. Shhhhh. It's almost over. Shhhh. Don't fight it. It's almost over." The female Ghoul whispered to him gently. Then… all went black.

 **Later**.

"Ohhh. My head." The Jinchuuriki groaned as he came to. His eyes fluttered open, his vision was still blurry but from what he could make out, he was in some kind of basement, his arms were chained to the wall. From what he could tell, these chains looked shiny and brand new. And the sawdust on the floor showed they had been installed only recently.

He looked around frantically for a moment and called out for help, hoping someone outside on the streets night hear him. Instead, The door to the basement opened revealing Touka, carrying a tray with some tea, snacks and some soda as well. She slowly approached him and spoke in a gentle tone "Good you're awake. I was worried I was too forceful when I choked you. I'm glad you're okay. Oh, and sorry about the bruising around your neck."

He could tell from her tone that she was sincerely worried about him. He gulped and looked at her nervously "Wh-where am I?" asked the blonde nervously.

"You're in my home now. More specifically my basement. I live by myself further out in the village. So don't bother screaming for help. No one will hear. Listen Naruto-kun… what you saw… what I am… is the real reason I rejected you. I didn't want to burden you with my secret. And now… you found out by a bit of bad luck. If it were anyone else, I would've had no choice but to kill them… but I could never hurt you Naruto-kun. Never." She explained as she offered him a cup of tea.

He relaxed a little since he sensed no ill intent from her and took the tea, his chains clinking along the ground as he accepted the drink. He sipped at it and found the tea a little bit strong, but it still tasted fine all the same.

"What… are you going to do to me?" he asked, fearing that Touka might do something to him later.

"I… I don't know. I can't let you go free. You might reveal my secret. And I… I don't want to kill you. So… I'm going to keep you here. You will stay in my basement! I promise to take good care of you every single day! You won't want for anything under my care." She proclaimed and took his hand in hers.

"You'd… you'd do that? For me? Am I… a prisoner?" he asked as he rattled his chains for emphasis on his role as a prisoner.

"I would. I can't explain it… but there's something about your scent. It drives me wild, it makes my mouth water, it makes me want to hold you close and never ever let go. It grinds down my heart and the barriers I put around myself. And Naruto-kun? I don't want you to feel like a prisoner but this is all a precaution. You saw that Mado guy. Do you know what's in that briefcase he had? I do. It's a weapon forged and repurposed from the corpse of a Ghoul. That's what Ghoul Hunters do to us and that's if we're lucky.

Sometimes they take us alive. Poke, cut, and prod at us incessantly. Looking for new weaknesses. That's what happens to us. I… I'm sure you must now find me disgusting… being a Ghoul." She spoke at the end with a saddened tone.

Naruto frowned at that, but then realized that she only rejected him because of her being a Ghoul. Maybe she was also worried that he would consider her as a monster like all other humans do. "That guy you killed… was he a bad guy? Yes or no." the blonde asked as he looked square in Touka's eyes.

She nodded her head, her eyes never leaving his as she confirmed out loud "Yes. He was."

The blonde then crossed his arms and spoke "Understood. I believe you."

She was surprised that he had so easily accepted her answer. She swallowed a bit and asked him "Just like that? You don't have any reason to believe me."

"I don't have any reason to disbelieve you either." He quipped and slumped against the wall tiredly.

She nodded and accepted his answer. Then without warning she planted her lips against his. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, this was the first time he had ever been kissed like this, he never suspected in a million years that he'd have his first kiss with a Ghoul of all people. But.. if it was with Touka. Then it was fine with him.

"Naruto-kun… today is also a School day. If I let you out of here, do you promise to behave yourself? You CAN'T tell ANYONE about me. If you do… then I'll kill you and then I'll kill myself. Got it?" she asked in a tone that carried a sense of dread. As though the feared the possibility of him telling on her, forcing her to silence him then kill herself out of despair.

He slowly nodded in agreement and replied to her "I understand. I'll behave." She stared deeply into his eyes for any deception but found none. She mumbled a brief 'okay' then pulled a key out from her pocket and unlocked his chains.

She took his hand and held him close as she spoke to him "I won't let you out of my sight."

 **Later. Konoha Academy.**

The walk towards the Hokage was a quiet yet… tense affair. Touka still hadn't released his arm, as though she were expecting him to bolt at the first opportunity. While Naruto still felt like he was in the position of a prisoner. If not physically then definitely socially. Touka's identity as a Ghoul was a great weight on him. If he should accidentally let it slip, then Touka would become a fugitive and be mercilessly hunted down. Then he might be interrogated, tortured, imprisoned or even killed for knowing her secret and not telling anyone.

Finally they arrived at their classroom, and still she refused to let go of his arm. "Together. We'll sit together." She whispered to him. He blushed slightly at the looks they were getting and what she had whispered to him. Since they entered the classroom, many students were giving them weird looks. The pair sat down, with Naruto sitting next to Touka, and the Ghoul sitting between Naruto and Sasuke.

The familiar sounds of two particular Fan-girls filled the halls as they rushed into the room. "I WIN!" screamed Sakura Haruno with a victorious smirk. Ino was about to argue with the pinkette, then noticed that the seat they both wanted… had already been taken.

"WHAT? TOUKA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN?" the Pinkette screeched in rage, not even noticing that the Dark haired girl was holding onto Naruto's arm in a possessive manner.

"I'm not sitting next to Sasuke. I'm sitting next to Naruto-kun." Replied the dark haired girl in somewhat irritated tone. If there was ANYONE Touka would willingly murder, if only for satisfaction, it would definitely be Sakura. The girl was an absolute nuisance.

"Y… You're just pretending to be with Naruto so you can get to Sasuke-kun!" the pinkette shouted in an accusatory manner, obviously having pulled that co conclusion from out of her ass.

For some reason… something in Touka snapped. She had to fight every biological instinct to rend the flesh of this flimsy sack of meat. She closed her eyes as she slowly got up, releasing Naruto from her grip. "Are you saying… that I'm taking advantage of Naruto-kun's feelings? That I would fake being Naruto-kun's girlfriend in an attempt to get Sasuke-san to like me? Let me make this… perfectly clear. I'm not interested in someone with the emotional range of a teaspoon, who cares for nothing than himself. I am not a Fan-girl. I am not a shallow gold digger looking for a rich and handsome husband. I am with Naruto-kun now. End of story." She ranted angrily, her eyes narrowing at the pinkette.

Sakura slowly withered underneath the Dark haired girls gaze. She gulped and slowly made her way towards another seat. Touka sighed then sat back in her seat, once again holding the Blonde's arm. "Say… where's that creepy old guy?" asked Naruto in curiosity since Iruka, Mizuki, and that Mado guy were all missing.

Suddenly something came flying through the window with a loud crash. It was a body of some unknown male, his head rolled slowly across the floor then it came to a stop facing the students… with black Sclera and Red eyes. The students screamed in terror and bolted out the doors, Touka held Naruto close to protect him from being trampled on. When the two looked outside the Ghoul Hunter Mado was staring down a group of Ghouls.

"Oh my. Attacking in broad daylight like this? And in such numbers. Wonder what it is you so desperately want here." Mused the Ghoul Hunter with an expression that showed both curiosity and sadistic glee, his suitcase in hand. Though if he were to openly admit it… there was something strange about these particular Ghouls. They were almost frothing at the mouth as evidenced by a white foamy substance from their mouths.

They didn't speak or taunt like other Ghouls did. These ones were behaving in an almost animalistic or even rabid fashion.

Back in the classroom Naruto looked to Touka and asked "Friends of yours?"

The female Ghoul shook her head replying back to him "Never seen these guys before. They're acting strange too. We don't attack people in broad daylight like this! It draws too much suspicion and attention. Even worse, they attacked a public place like the Academy in force. That's one of the absolute worst things a Ghoul can do. Regardless, we gotta go. Stay close to me Naruto-kun. I'll protect you."

He nodded and followed her lead so that they may escape, so far it didn't appear like Rogue Ghouls had made it inside the Academy as of yet. From the sounds outside, it appeared that most of them were fighting out there.

"Hang on a sec. I only saw that old guy out there. So… what happened to the teachers?" the blonde thought out loud.

"Crazy…. Rascal." Growled out a voice behind them revealing a group of four Ghouls, the bodies of Iruka and Mizuki in their hands. Whether the Chunin were alive or dead, they couldn't tell. Their attention was focused on the Ghouls who were frothing at the mouth like the ones outside.

"Why are you doing this? What you're doing is suicide!" questioned Touka as she flashed her crimson eyes to prove that she was a Ghoul.

The other Ghouls stared ahead in a hungry fashion, not answering the girl. One however managed to growl out "Crazyyyyyyy Rascaaaaaaaal."

"Crazy Rascal? What's that supposed to mean?" the Female Ghoul questioned further, instead of answering the Ghouls charged with the intent to feed. Touka grit her teeth and yelled out "RUN NARUTO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! I CAN'T FIGHT AND PROTECT YOU AT THE SAME TIME! GO!"

On command, he ran down the hall as fast as he could. Cursing himself for his weakness, he knew that no ordinary human could hope to beat a Ghoul, much less an Academy student with subpar training. He hated himself for his weakness, for the fact he hadn't become a better fighter. He ran down the stairs then saw a strange sight

It was Mizuki, armed with Giant Shuriken, standing over one of the Rogue Ghouls. "Damn. That Crazy Rascal wasn't kidding. Not sure what he did to these Ghouls. But they're pretty weak." The Chunin commented with a chuckle. He then turned and spotted Naruto, a sadistic grin crossing the White haired man's face.

"Mizuki? But… I saw you… upstairs." The blonde muttered in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. You must have seen my body double. It was a little something provided by the Crazy Rascal." The Chunin replied as he unclipped one of the giant Shuriken off his back.

"Crazy Rascal? Who is he? You work for him?" the blonde questioned as he slowly backed up towards the stairs.

"No clue. Rascal sent me unmarked envelopes with instructions. He told me about this attack, and provided me the tools I needed. Rascal promised me a huge reward for bringing you in alive. Still, a person without legs or arms can still… be very much alive." The Chunin spoke at the end with a malicious smile.

Naruto bolted back up the stairs, the Chunin following close behind "WHERE YOU GOING NARUTO? THERE'S NOWHERE FOR YOU TO GO! NO ONE TO SAVE YOU!" the Chunin yelled after him.

"TOUKA! HELP!" Naruto screamed out hoping she would appear, and as luck would have it. She had already dispatched the Feral Ghouls, she appeared from the carnage of her previous fight and sent a kick to Mizuki's chest making him fly back.

He coughed and looked up, seeing that Touka had the eyes of a Ghoul. "I'll be damned. Touka? You're a Ghoul? And you're defending that damned brat? What the fuck are you playing at? Is he your snack? A pet?" he questioned as he spat up blood and Saliva.

The Dark haired Ghoul shook her head, clutching a bleeding arm as she replied "I was. And I'm not playing at anything. Naruto-kun… is one of the few humans that can actually sympathize with Ghouls. I don't want a human like that… to die. No matter what."

"You… sicken me. You're nothing but a flesh eating monster! You don't deserve to exist! Neither you or that damned Kyuubi brat deserve to live!" he shouted angrily as he pulled out a bottle with an inky substance inside.

"To exist… IS NOT A SIN!" she yelled angrily as she charged him. "LOOK OUT TOUKA!" Naruto yelled as one of the Feral Ghouls pounced on her, pinning her to the floor. His teeth gnashing at her, as he tried to reach her throat.

"HAHAH! SEEMS THAT PROVIDENCE IS ON MY SIDE!" yelled Mizuki as he downed the contents of the bottle. Suddenly his muscles began to expand, animalistic features formed on his body. "Ahhhh. This power feels absolutely amazing. You know… I always wondered what'd happen… if a human ate Ghoul meat."

Touka paled at that as she struggled with the Feral ghoul on top of her "LEAVE HIM ALONE! RUN NARUTO! I'LL BE FINE!" she yelled, ordering the Jinchuuriki to flee. This time, instead of running he lunged forward and pulled the Feral Ghoul off of her. Letting her get to her feet and smashing the Ghoul's head in.

This however, gave Mizuki an opening to knock the Female Ghoul aside into an adjacent room. He then ripped off a chunk of flesh from one of the dead Feral Ghouls and crammed the meat into Naruto's mouth. "Guess what brat? You get to be a little science experiment!" Mizuki yelled in sadistic glee at his chance to torture the boy a bit.

In the next room, Touka's vision was blurred and she couldn't see straight. She could've taken down that Mizuki asshole easily if she brought out her Kagune to rip him to pieces. But she had already used it against the weaklings from before. Worse yet, her Kagune took up a lot of stamina to use, especially in a prolonged fight.

"Ara ara. I was just taking a little stroll when all of a sudden, I noticed the Academy was in total chaos. So then I wondered what might cause such an uproar. And here I find a bunch of crazed Ghouls throwing themselves at this place. Gotta say, the old man outside is doing surprisingly well against their numbers." Spoke a new feminine voice.

The dark haired Ghoul looked up and saw a woman with green hair standing over her… and a single Ghoul eye. Without warning, this new Ghoul planted her foot against Touka's head and pressed down hard. "I don't suppose you're in league with those upstarts yes? You seem relatively tame in comparison." The green haired woman questioned as she applied more and more pressure to the trapped girl's head.

"No… came out of nowhere. Said something about Crazy Rascal." Touka muttered as blood leaked from her nose.

"Crazy Rascal? That's a name that's been whispered a few times here and there." The green haired woman commented while twirling a lock of her hair. Suddenly a shrill scream echoed out from the hallway, gaining both Ghouls attention. After some moments one Naruto emerged, soaked head to toe in blood. In his hand was the head of Mizuki, blood dripping from the neck and mouth.

"Touka… I… I don't feel good." The blonde mumbled, one of his eyes possessing a blazing orange Sclera and a Crimson iris. It was much like a Ghoul eye… but different. The Jinchuuriki dropped the head of Mizuki and promptly passed out on the floor.

"…. Oi. Touka right? Is your friend there Human or Ghoul?" asked the green haired woman in curiosity releasing some pressure from her captive's head.

"He.. H.. He's human." Replied the captive Ghoul with a stunned expression. Her mind unable to process what she had seen.

"That so? Hmm…. I think I'll let you live. This is way too interesting for me to ignore." Spoke the One eyed Ghoul as she knocked out her captive with a kick, then picked the two up. "Time to go before that Old guy gets here."

 **Later on.**

"Ohhhhh. My head. Not this again." Naruto mumbled as he found himself in a strange place, and chained up yet again. "This just hasn't been my day." He mumbled while rubbing his temples. Suddenly the door opened revealing a woman with green hair, pushing in a cart with trays of food.

"Hello there. Naruto Uzumaki is it? My name is Eto. Very nice to meet you." The now identified Eto spoke in a polite manner. The blonde gulped slightly, when Touka had taken him prisoner he didn't feel any ill intent from her. But this Eto woman… there was something a little off about her.

"Uhh… right. Where's Touka-san?" the blonde asked with a grimace.

Eto chortled a bit as she placed the trays of food on the table for the blonde "Don't worry. Your Ghoulfriend is fine. Though that might change if you or her don't cooperate with me. See… back at the Academy you showed me something I found… interesting."

He raised an eyebrow at what she said "Something interesting? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked as he yanked a bit on his chains.

"Ohhhhh don't worry too much about it. You must be hungry. I ordered steak for you. Hope you like it." She replied as she placed a slab of meat on a plate in front of him. He glanced up at here. There was definitely something weird about this. But his grumbling stomach demanded food.

With a sigh he took the offered utensils from Eto and cut off a piece of meat before cramming it into his mouth and chewed for a moment… then he turned green in the face and spat out the meat. He coughed for a moment and yelled "WERE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME? THAT WAS AWFUL! I FELT LIKE I WAS CHEWING ON A BICYCLE SEAT COATED IN EXPIRED MILK!"

Eto's eyes widened, her mouth hanging wide open. She shook herself out of her stupor then offered a second steak. "My apologies. I'm… not sure why the first one tasted so horribly. I think this one will be better." She spoke in an apologetic tone.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, he could tell there was some truth to what she said. But he had the feeling she was hiding something. His nose caught the scent of the second steak and it made his mouth water. With a gulp he cut off a piece from the second steak and chewed on it. This time moaning at the savory flavor.

"EUREKA!" Eto yelled unexpectedly, causing the blonde to jump in his seat. "Thank you very much for this WONDERFUL discovery!" she yelled excitedly and stormed out, leaving behind a confused Jinchuuriki.

The One Eyed Ghoul ran towards another room, where Touka was chained down and gagged, her eyes focused on a small Television screen that showed the odd exchange between Naruto and Eto.

Eto lunged towards the bound Ghoul and yanked the gag off "Earlier you said he was Human. Was there anything that might have changed him?" she asked in a rather excited manner.

"M…Mizuki said… something about force feeding Ghoul flesh to Naruto-kun." Replied Touka in an unsure tone. Hoping her answer might placate her captor.

"Really? That's a switch. Still… what an unusual turn of events for this little experiment." Muttered the One Eyed Ghoul as she scribbled something down furiously.

"Experiment? I get it… you fed Naruto two different steaks. The first was Animal meat which he couldn't eat. The second was Human meat. All you did was confirm he was a Ghoul." Observed the Dark haired girl as her eyes glanced towards the television showing Naruto eating his meal.

"Actually… the FIRST steak was HUMAN meat. But he spit it out almost immediately. Whatever the hell Naruto-san is… he is a contradiction. I must uncover this little mystery." Eto answered with a certain gleam in her eye. She never in her dreams believed she would find something like this. She had to uncover Naruto Uzumaki's true nature.

 **Meanwhile. Outside the Academy.**

"Casualties?" asked Hiruzen as he observed the Anbu scouring the destruction of the Academy.

One Neko cleared her throat and replied "Most of the Casualties are if the Ghouls whom attacked. Ghoul Hunter, Mado-san, discovered some type of toxin in the bodies of the Ghouls that drove them feral and weakened their bodies from the inside out. From his understanding, someone took a great amount of time and effort to coordinate this unprecedented attack.

Furthermore we found Iruka inside with a severe concussion. Mizuki was also found, what was left of him at least additionally he had a body double near where we found Iruka. It is our belief that Chunin Mizuki might have been involved. All but two students have been accounted for. Naruto and Touka."

The Hokage closed his eyes for a moment in thought then ordered "Neko-san. You have my full authority to find and locate the missing students. Gather whomever you need for the job. I don't care what doors you kick in. I don't care who you have to hurt. I don't care about the consequences. FIND. THEM."

With that the purple haired Anbu nodded and dashed off to carry out her new mission.

 **Meanwhile. Unknown location.**

"Log entry #2289: The experiment was a complete success. Naruto Uzumaki has been infected with the Strain. Hypnotic suggestions implanted in Mizuki proved effective in delivering the infected Ghoul flesh to Naruto. Not time will tell if the Strain can be passed on to other Ghouls.

Loss of Ghouls in attack and Mizuki's death are not a concern. They were expendable. Must now expand operations and retrieve subjects codenamed 'Smiley' and 'Zero'.

Additionally Naruto has been taken by One-eyed Ghoul 'Eto' along with Touka. Must keep under surveillance in case Eto intends harm on them. Eto's intentions currently unknown. She is, as of this moment, the Wildcard.

Crazy Rascal. Signing off.

 **End chapter one.**


End file.
